


Zero

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV Regulus Black, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: "Just do it nicely so we can go and play."





	Zero

Regulus sat dutifully at his desk and marked out a full line of zeros on his sheet of parchment, followed by ones, twos, threes, right down to the end of the sheet, and tried to ignore his brother’s restless fidgeting.

Their tutor deemed his work acceptable. Sirius, however, received a rap to the knuckles for each of the numerous blots that marred his page and bristled. Regulus felt an argument brewing.

 _Just say sorry and do it nicely_ he thought, imploring Sirius with his eyes and wishing that they were telepathic. _Just write nicely so we can go and play._


End file.
